Immortalia
by paperstars030897
Summary: Set before TLO. Katie Gardner ran away from camp when she was twelve. Now that she has returned, things got a little bit more complicated especially now that war is approaching...Tratie.


Immortalia

Chapter 1: Alter

For a second, she stopped. Her face held an expression of wonder. What is it right now? She could feel the same tingling sensation at the back of her neck, as if someone's been watching her intently.

Who-? No, she thought. She would just act as if she didn't notice anything. But it's wasn't the thing that was following her that was bothering her, it was the feeling of something that will happen later on…

Then there was this tingling sensation again. Only, it got a little bit stronger and Katie could no longer contain it. "What do you want?"

"So you're probably Katie Gardner?"

"Yeah. What is it-?" Katie said as she turned around to face her follower but stopped as she saw his face.

He was no older than 17. Perhaps, sixteen. About 5'7 in height. Slim and fit, with salt and pepper hair and baby blue eyes. He had this mischievous glint in his eye and a sly smile.

"Thought so." He smirked at Katie, earning a frown from the girl a few feet away from him. She is definitely not liking this guy, she concluded.

"What do you want?" she said. For some reasons, it made the guy's smirk even wider.

"I'm Travis. Travis Stoll by the way." He moved towards her and extended his hands as if to handshake. Katie looked at him suspiciously before taking it.

"So what do you want?" her eyes narrowed. Then let his hand go.

"You are requested to go back to Camp Half-Blood."

Moments of silence.

"No." her face is unreadable, eyes cast down.

"Excuse me?"

"I said no!" there was a dangerous edge in her voice. Katie blinked; suddenly taken aback. "I'm sorry, but no. I'm not coming back in that place ever again." With a deep sigh. "Tell Chiron to give up already."

"Wait!" But I already left.

I swore to never go back in that damned place ever again after what happened. Wounds that are already closed would only reopen once I oblige to return.

Now I feel so pathetic of turning away just like that. Coward. I'm such a coward. But who could blame me? It's not because I can't return to that place, it's because I won't. I'm not ready yet. No, I'll never be ready.

Then it occurred to me, I could always run away. Flee to another country. Perhaps, France or Malaysia. Or whichever country farther from the United States. That, they'll never track me. They would leave me alone. I hope…

But something in me is a bit curious, what do they want. Do the gods want something again? I almost wanted to change my route then go back to where this Travis Stoll was before and-Oh, never mind. He'll follow me anyways.

Sons of Hermes. Always persistent. They'll never give up like their father. Luke…how long was it? Four years? My best friend is the one who truly understands me.

Since I left the camp 4 years ago, I've been living alone in an apartment near Brooklyn. Little monster attacks, at least 2 per month. 3 as the maximum number. I guess my scent wasn't that strong.

Why did I run away, anyways? I always asked that to myself every night. Until now, I still don't know what to answer.

For some reasons, I ended up in front of the Empire State Building. But it's too late to go back. And so I entered.

I know I would soon regret my choice. As I approached the lobby, a voice shouted my name. Great.

"Katie!" Travis said. "Wait up.!"

I waited as he catches his breath. "Yeah?"

"That's not the way to Camp Half-Blood." He said. Well I'm sorry, Captain Obvious.

"Whoever said I'm going to Camp Half-Blood? And I know the way over there!"

He grabbed my hand and ran towards the exit. Hailed up taxi and drove toward Half-Blood Hill.

"This is also considered as abducting, you know." I'm seething right now. I could feel him flinch beside me.

He didn't say anything but smiled sheepishly at me. "What?"

"Nothing." I huffed. "Why am I here with you again?"

He thought for a moment and said, "I don't know."

Gods, he was hopeless.

Nothing changed since I last left. The 12 Cabins forming a U, the Big House, the Pavilion, shower area, everything else is still the same. Nothing changed. Still the same peaceful, homey place. But something is different. The aura appeared to be tense.

Next to me Travis said, "I think we should inform Chiron of your arrival."

"Child," Chiron said. "Welcome back."

I couldn't help it. I did something very stupid, I cried. For the first time in many years, I cried. I slumped down in Chiron's knees as I wept. Chiron is my father. Or at least, my foster father. He said that he found me in the camp borders. But the look in his eyes every time I asked who're they, who're my parents or who's my godly parent, his answers to my questions are all the same. "I don't know. His eyes held something, _lie_. He's hiding something from me.

But I understand him. I understand why he would hide it. It is for my safety. And I am grateful for it. But there are things that I couldn't understand like why he wouldn't allow me to join Capture the Flag or do any Camp Activities. It frustrates me.

As soon as I calmed down, I froze.

"What is it, child?"

"The war." I could sense it. "The war has begun, isn't it?"

"I'm afraid so, Katie." Chiron smiled sadly. "That's why I have you found by Travis here."

I almost forgot about him.

"You can leave us now, Travis. Thank you." Father said as he got out of the wheelchair. After for so many years, I still can't help but wonder. How did he hide his lower body? I guess there are things in this world that are left to be as a mystery…

"Father," I said. "What's going on?"

Then he told me everything. From the half-blood Perseus Jackson, how Kronos' possessed my best friend's body and the upcoming war.

No…

What could I do? Chiron won't even allow me to join and learn how to survive.

That's it!

"Teach me." I said. "Teach me how to fight."

"But-" Chiron tried to reason.

"No, father." I said, curling my hands into a fist. "I won't stay back this time. I want to defend Camp. I want to protect Olympus.

"Very well." Chiron sighed.

"But who'll teach me?"

_Fin…_

**A/N: I'm so scared of what you guys would say about Immortalia…though hope you ladies and gents like the story so far. An attempt trial of a Tratie fanfiction. Please help me through the story, okay? By pointing out the mistakes that I've made in this chapter, it'll do greatly to me. And if anyone would like to Beta this story, please! Well, I know that my characters are somewhat OOC. Oh well…R&R!**

**Happy Christmas and New Year!**

**A bit late. But who cares? It's Epiphany in our country, so who's going to mass today?**


End file.
